Sweet Strawberry Kisses
by itatsukyoashira
Summary: An LxOC oneshot! L is feeling a little guilty. He found himself becoming jealous of the sweet strawberry candy she was sucking on. She seemed to be enjoying herself so fully, he couldn't help but wish he was the cause of her happiness.


Hey! I've been having some major, and I mean MAJOR writer's block. I can't even write school essays right now. This kind of randomly came to me and I'm hoping this will bring back some creative juices. Sorry about not updating in forever! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.

P.S. Please review! Constructive criticism would be awesome. Thanks! Oh, and let's say this takes place before Light joins.

Disclaimer: Anything from Death Note is not mine. I just own the plot and my character, Mika.

* * *

**Sweet Strawberry Kisses**

**An L One-Shot**

* * *

L was sitting in his normal position as he was lost in his thoughts. His messy raven locks shadowed his features, giving him a mysterious look. No new leads had surfaced in regards to the Kira case and quite frankly, L could not summon any will to care at the moment. Looking around him at the Task Force members, he bit down on his thumb, carefully considering the decision he was about to make.

"Men." He suddenly announced. "As nothing has been happening recently, I am letting you go home today."

The members stared at him in confusion. "But Ryuuzaki! It is important that we keep looking for information about Kira!" the Chief exclaimed.

L merely gazed at them all with his wide-eyed, unblinking, and unnerving stare. "Well I remembered something of more importance that I must complete in private. Therefore, I am ordering you to leave and take a break today. I will see you all tomorrow morning at 6 AM." With that, L spun his chair around and stared at the monitors.

Still a little confused at the sudden and abrupt dismissal, the Task Force members looked at L's back before slowly leaving the building.

Once he had seen the last person exit the premises, L quickly made his way to the elevator and pressed the button for the eighth floor. He exited the elevator and made his way over to his rarely used bedroom. Unlocking the door with a key he always wore around his neck, L quietly opened the door and stepped into the room, softly shutting the door behind him.

Sitting on his bed, eating some candy, was a young woman. She had long, strawberry blonde hair that cascaded down her back. As L watched her, he felt a sudden urge to run his hand through the soft locks.

Turning at the sound of the door, the girl quickly turned around to face the world's greatest detective.

"Ryuuzaki!" She cried out happily. "What are you doing up here? Does the Task Force know where you are?"

Gazing into her cheerful blue eyes, L replied, "I missed you Mika-chan. I am concerned that I have neglected you the past few days." Feeling some pangs of guilt, he continued, "I sent them away so I could come up here in peace."

"Don't be silly Ryuuzaki! I know you are busy with the Kira case and that we can't see each other as often. Watari has kept me plenty entertained by providing me with anything I desired." Despite her words, the twenty-four year old woman could still see the guilt in her beloved Ryuuzaki's eye. As she continued to eat her strawberry candy, she wondered what she could do to make him feel better.

Unbeknownst to her, Ryuuzaki had tuned her out and was fixated on the candy in her mouth. He found himself becoming jealous of the sweet strawberry candy she was sucking on. She seemed to be enjoying herself so fully, he couldn't help but wish he was the cause of her happiness.

The woman looked up to see why L wasn't saying anything and found him staring at the bag of candy her hand. Then an idea hit her; offering him some of the candy was bound to make him feel better!

Smiling brightly at him, the girl held out a piece of candy to him, all the while still sucking on her own piece.

L accepted her innocent offer for a strawberry candy, a devious plan forming in his brilliant mind. He walked over to the bed where she was sitting. Instead of taking a wrapped candy from her outstretched hand, he bent down and captured her lips. Surprised, her mouth opened, allowing him to slip his tongue between her parted lips and steal the candy.

Pulling away, L grinned at her surprised face. "Thank you Mika-chan. It was quite delicious."

Open-mouthed, Mika stared at him, watching him licking his lips. "Ryuuzaki!"

"What?" He tilted his head and looked at her. "Did you not like the kiss?"

His innocent act was rather infuriating, but before she could utter a single word, L kissed her again. This time, there was more passion as Mika kissed him back.

Breaking apart, Mika sighed, "It's not fair how I can never stay mad at you."

"I love you Mika." His heart swelled with warmth at her next words.

"I love you too, Lawliet."

* * *

The next day, when the Task Force arrived at headquarters, the men were taken aback by what they saw. Ryuuzaki was still in the same position as when they had left. They only difference was that he was asleep, a soft smile on his face.

* * *

Okay, well I wasn't too sure how to end it. Tell me what you think! And yes, I know it was really really short. Sorry!


End file.
